Innocence Lost
by deangirl22
Summary: A simple fluffy Odi oneshot about a kind girl who spots our favorite flawed Synth wandering aimlessly in the street.


A/N - The minute I saw that "Humans" had officially been categorized, I knew I had to dig this up. I wrote this awhile ago, but I decided to be patient and wait for the site to create a category for it before publishing. Anyway here's a bit of Odi fluff, cause I love that glitchy blonde. I take credit only for my fluff-enabling OC June.

* * *

Synths were a miraculous leap in robotic technology, but even so, they were not perfect. There was a certain rigidness to their movements, their eyes larger than an ordinary humans'. Such imperfections were likely intentional, making it easier to spot a Synth in a crowd. However such irregularities, also unsettled some people.

June Adams was not one such person, yet she did stop and stare when she noticed a rogue Snyth proceeding down the street.

Physically he was crafted to appear in his early twenties, younger than most Synths June had seen. His hair was dirty blonde with high cheekbones and pale skin, his full mouth narrowed into a pout. He wore a sweater shirt of blue, with grey dress slacks. There was something about this Synth, that appeared so vividly innocent.

June was scarcely aware she was approaching him, until she was a foot away.

* * *

His lifeless green eyes stared straight ahead, his lower extremities moving forward at a slowed pace. The car he had been following had sped up and disappeared, yet Odi kept pursuing it, despite the futileness of his effort. What else was he supposed to do? George had simply gotten into his vehicle and left without giving any instruction.

"Are you alright?" asks a feminine voice. Turning his head, Odi's feet began to still mid-step, his orbitals seeking the source of the voice. Odi did not recognize her, but he accounted her features anyway. Mid-twenties, short brown hair, green eyes, smiling. "Where's your primary user?" she asked, with a brief glance at the surrounding area.

"Dr. George Millican, got into his vehicle and drove off. I was attempting to follow him when you interrupted me." Odi answered, his voice toneless.

The girl cast a glance down the empty street, before eyeing Odi again. "Was the vehicle George drove today, unusual? I mean, was it the same vehicle he always drives?" she pressed.

"Yes." Odi replied.

His response seemed to bring relief to the girl. "And there wasn't anything unusual hitched to the back of his car? Like a trailer..?" she added.

"No." Odi said.

"Good, that's good! Means George didn't abandon you on purpose..." The girl's relief seemed to dissipate abruptly. "Um..did you do anything to upset George?" she wondered aloud.

"Accessing rece-cen-cent mem-memo-ries..." Odi announced, his glitching audible to the stranger. The girl frowned apprehensively but did not speak. "No data found matching criteria requested.." Odi summarized.

The girl nodded a little. "Well...you can't go wandering the street without him. Someone might think you're a runaway or something. People are becoming paranoid about you Synths.."

"People...not you.."

"No, not me."

"Who are you?" Odi asked.

"June." the girl answered.

"June is a mon-month.." Odi stammered.

A fleeting smile graced June's mouth, though she ducked her head as if to conceal it. "Yes, June is a month, it is also my name - June Adams.."

Odi's lips flexed into a smile. "Hello June Adams, my name is Odi."

"Odi, why don't you show me to George's home? I'll wait with you until he comes back..." June said.

An objection loomed across Odi's processor, but when he tried to activate it, an error message appeared. Odi could not heed an objection, he was unable to interpret. "Shall we go June Adams?" Odi asked at long last.

"Just call me June, Odi." June answered, taking a step in the direction Odi had came from.

"As you wish June."

"Let's go."

* * *

Ten minutes and forty-four seconds later, Odi and June appeared on the property of George Millian. An additional one minute and fifteen seconds later, Odi had led June to the backyard to await George from the comfort of his garden bench.

June had been silent during the walk, and it did not occur to Odi, that this may be considered unusual. Sensing her gaze, Odi glanced at June accordingly.

June had been arguing with herself for several minutes, before she decided to ask the question that had been troubling her. "Did George do that to your hand?"

Odi looked down at his left limb, to his fingers which were slightly curled, as if they were grasping something invisible. This was the first time Odi had noticed his hand was frozen thusly. "Accessing mem-memo-memory banks. Data corrupted...Answer to inquiry unknown.." he stated, reverting his attention onto June.

June sighed softly. "I hope it wasn't George..." she mumbled to herself, her hands gingerly coupling around Odi's twisted palm. She massaged her thumbs against the soft synthetic flesh, hoping the motion might crimp the circuitry back to its original state. Curiously Odi crooked his head to better observe June's handiwork. An automated reflex initialized, his fingers snapping closed around June's thumbs. June recoiled with a soft gasp, pulling her hands back to her lap. "I am sorry June, I did not mean to startle you." Odi swiftly apologized.

"It's alright Odi." June assured him, though her cheeks had grown pink. The sudden contact had surprised and also strangely exited her in the same instance. June had been single for too long, it was now official. That was the reasoning wasn't it? "You're different than other Synths..." she mused.

"Diff-fer-differ-ent-ent-ent...?" Odi repeated in a loop of electrolyzed stammering.

June pressed two of her fingers to his parted lips, shushing him soothingly. "Disregard what I said..." she slipped her fingers around the small space between the side of his mouth and his chin, curving downward to press Odi's off-switch niched in the underside of his chin.

When Odi's green eyes fluttered closed, June merely sat and stared at him. "You are a beautiful boy..." she whispered with a soft shake of her head. "I guess all Synths are supposed to be but...it's easy to overlook the males, they're usually not crafted with the same attractive ingenuity as the females, real shocker right?" June laughed inwardly, pursing her lips as her green-eyed gaze swept down Odi's resting face. "But you...Odi..." June trailed off, silently chiding herself for oogling a machine.

* * *

A/N - I had intended to write more, about George arriving home and him discretely persuading June to hide Odi at her place from his healthcare-issued Snyth ...maybe I still will, if anyone decides to leave a review. ;P


End file.
